Animal Sences
by ryu433
Summary: A couple of new students join Tower Prep. And things are going to get wild.  Time set after episode three. AU Rating may change for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This will only be said once. Don't own Tower Prep. If I did then there would be someone like this in it

A couple of new students join Tower Prep. And things are going to get wild.

Time set after episode three. AU

"" talking

'' thoughts

texting

**Dreams/Nightmares**

0000

Animal Senses

Chapter 1

Alpha

**'Run. Run. They can't get us if we keep running.' Jumping over fallen trees and ducking around bushes. Two teens ran. Running until the sound of chasing feet were fare behind. Stopping at some boulders the they knew well the let they're tight lungs rest. "I don't know how long we can keep this up bro." Gasped out one holding his heaving chest. "I don't know either bub. But I do know is are Asthma is going to make it harder for us in the cool air." Gasped the other. A twig snapping alerted the two of the men that were chasing them. Stiffening into defensive stances the two went back to back looking around the area they were in. Readying for the men that were coming.**

**From over the rocks a man jumped down splitting the two up. Growling the two teens were surrounded by men from all sides. While the two were being surrounded the one man that had jumped from the boulder had grabbed one of the two and stuck a needle of some sleeping meds into his neck. As the needle went in the teen was able to let out a roar of pain. **

**Turning at the roar the other teen saw his brother go limp in the mans arms. Stunned the teen barely felt a needle go into his own neck.**

**000**

"Tyler!" Yelled a teen jolted up from a nightmares. At the same time a roar was herd from the bed across from him. Tyler thrashed in his sheets trying to untangle himself from them. Getting up the boy went to help his brother out. Grabbing hold of the sheet Tyler started to thrash harder. "Wow Tyler. It's me Collen. Calm down it's just me." Collen said trying not to get scratched by his brothers thrashing claws. Calming down Tyler starts to pull his sheets away from himself.

Once the sheets were off him. Tyler looked up at Collen with a scared and confused look. Seeing the same look mirrored back at him. "Collen what happened? The last thing I remember is going to sleep. Then I had this weird dream of being chased by these men."

"I don't know. Thats all I remember to. And had the same dream as well." Shaking his head Collen looked at his brother. Noticing that the bed that they were on wasn't the same one that was in they're room at home. Glances around the room taking in things he didn't notice before in his rush to help his brother. Like how the bed he was on before was across the room. Instead of in an L shape with his brothers bed like they had it in they're room at home. Looking back to Tyler. "Ty I don't think we're not in Oklahoma anymore." "Ya think." Said Tyler giving his brother an a noid look. Suddenly a knock came from the door. Startled by the sudden noise the teens looked to the door. Nodding Collen got up from Tyler's bed shortly followed by his brother. Moving slowly over to the door the teens snift the air.

Not recognizing the scent of the person on the other side. Collen looked over seeing Tyler giving him a nod. He reached out for the door nob and gave it a twist. Pulling open the door they saw a young boy around they're age on the other side. The boy surprised to see both of the boys answer the door with his hand still raised to knock again. Realizing his hand was still up he put it down and looked at the boys and said. "Oh both of you are up good." Taking a closer look at the boys he notice that they were mirror images of each other. "hay are you two-" "Twins yes we are. Now where are we? How did we get here? And who are you?" Asked Tyler his blood still pumping from the dream. Collen shot a glans to Tyler slightly shaking his head. The boy not noticing the silent conversion between the twins just smiled and introduced himself. "I'm Erick and this place is Tower prep. Too answer to of your question. The third one on how you got here is a little harder to answer." Looking between the two twins Erick just smiled.

Collen and Tyler just looked at each other. Tyler mouthing "Tower Prep." Collen just shrugged and looked back to Erick asking. "Why were you knocking on our door?" A surprised look crossed Erick's face like he'd clearly remembered something. "Oh the Headmaster had asked one of us Monitors to check in on you two. And make sure that you were up in time and ready for class."

At this Tyler was close to loosing his temper. "What do you mean ready for class. We wake up and find out that we're not at home but at a place called Tower prep." Holding back shock and fear Collen put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Looking up at his brother a line of fear in his eyes. Meeting his brothers eyes Collen nodded knowing that they had to get answers. Moving past the Monitor the twins went into the hallway in they're sleep clothes and bare foot.

000

Ian woke up at 7 o'clock he did every morning for his run. Getting back from his run heard a roar and a scared shout of someones name. Gabe shot up from grabbing his shoes and looked at Ian. "What on earth was that?" Ian gave Gabe a perplexed and answered. "I don't know but it sounded like it was next door." Walking over to the door Ian opened it and looking outside of it to see other students already in the hall. Looking into the once vacant room across from theres. Seeing Suki and CJ. Ian walked up to them and asked what was happening. Suki looked up at Ian seeing the worried look on his face. "Some new students just got here and are starting to do like you did when you got here," CJ make a shhhing noise. Motioning for them to look at the door to the room. A set of twins stepped out of the room. One of the twins was an inch or so shorter then the other. He was dressed in a pair of red shorts and a white droopy t-shirt and bilte like a runner crossed with a gymnast. The other twin was wearing a pair of white shorts and a black t-shirt with a pic of Spiderman's Carnage on it. He was a bit bigger but the billed was relatively the same. CJ grabbed Ian's arm whispering so that their group could heir her. "They're having trouble seeing. They must need glasses." Gabe looked at her and asked. "How do you know they need glasses? I know you can tell if someone is lieing but telling if they need glasses." CJ didn't get the chance to respond for the twins started to move. Running off down the hall the twins headed to the windows at the end. Watching them the smaller twin started to pull a ahead of his brother. Now moving faster then his twin the other ran to a stop at the window. Unlatching the window he throw it open just before his twin had gotten there.

Seeing that the window was right in line with a tree. Everyone saw the second twin jump out and land at the tree outside like some kind of monkey. They all went slack jawed at the leap.

The first twin looked back at everyone smirking and then made a jump of his own. Everyone ran over to the window seeing the he had landed further down on the tree as well. Climbing up to his twin on a branch above.

000

Looking back at the window Collen saw all the people that were in the hall were now looking at them in shock. Shaking his head he climbed up to his brother. Looking down at his twin Tyler chuckling. "Having fun be that squirrel again?" Looking at Tyler with a perplexed look on his face for the odd question. "You know it's the best way to get up a tree without low branches." He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Anyways I think we just made a nice impression on our new classmates." Fallowing Collen's gaze Tyler saw the other kid that where in the hall. They were looking at them and muttering on how they made it to the tree. The two laughed when they saw the monitor calling for backup to get them. Almost falling out and crabbing hold of the tree the twins slowed they're laughter. Trying to hold down his chuckles Tyler gasped out. "Come on lets go find a way home." Collen whipping at his eyes nodded. Looking back one last time the two jumped off the tree to the next leaving the weird school behind.

000

Still shocked at what they just saw CJ was the first to recover. Grabbing hold of Suki and Gabe pulling them back to reality. Then she grabbed Ian trying to get him to come back to earth. He just pointed out the window still with a stupid look on his face saying. "Did you just see that? I mean is that even possible? What sort of skills do they have?" Getting inpatient CJ popped Ian over the head snapping him out of the stupefied daze. "Now that you rejoined us back down on earth. We need to go after them." Before Ian had a chance to speak Suki stepped forward putting a hand on Ian's mouth. "If you want to catch them? Then we better go get them now before they get to far ahead. Judging by my calculations they'll make it to the center of the woods soon." She finishes taking her hand away from Ian's mouth.

Ian gave a rub to the back of his head where CJ had whacked him. "How do you think we'll be able to fallow them? If you didn't just see they just jumped from the window to a tree outside. And on top of that they're moving through the tree top." Turning back to the window Ian stared at the way the twins went. "Even if do catch them how do we get them to talk to us and not run away?"

Walking up behind him Suki looked down the same way Ian was looking at. "If they keep going the same way they're going now at the same speed. We maybe able to get to the middle of the forest at the same time they do if we here." Turning to her Ian asked. "How?" Suki just smiled and said. "They don't know the forest to well. So-" She cut herself off seeing if the others are getting what shes saying.

Everyone was looking at her waiting for her to finish her sentence. "So" the all said together.

Giving up she finished. "So they'll go slow because they-" She was cut off by CJ saying. "They won't know what branches will hold they're weight." "Thats right." Gabe cleared his throat. "Even with that knowledge how do you think we can catch up with that." He pointed out the window at the twins that were going deeper into the forest.

Slowly loosing her patients CJ glanced over at Suki. "We won't if you two won't get moving now." She said as her and Suki grabbed Ian's and Gabe's arms pulling them after.

000

Moving through the forest was slow and hard. Not knowing what branches were safe and which weren't. Jumping and swinging from the branches wasn't new to the twins but being in new territory was. They were so used to the woods out behind they're house back home. It was hard not to go back into old routines and plays. A smile crossed Collen's face as he remembered the things he and Tyler did chasing and running after and from they're friends in those woods. Lost in his thoughts Collen didn't look at the branch he was jumping to. A loud snapping sound rang out in the forest. It took Collen five seconds to realize that the branch that he was on had broken. Tyler turned around heiring the loud snapping of a branch. Seeing Collen falling he yelled "COLLEN!" Jumping from the branch he was on. Tyler landed on a branch that was away down the tree that had just lost it's branch just in time to catch his falling twin. Holding on to the branch by the tops of his feet Tyler pulls Collen up so he can grab the tree's branch they were hanging from.

Once Collen was on the thick branch and was seated to where he wouldn't fall he started to laugh. Tyler stared at his brother like he had just lost it. Seeing the lost look on Tyler's face just just made Collen laugh more. "Alright whats so funny. You just had a branch fall out from under you and your laughing. Why have you lost it." Tyler asked his face changing to one of announce. Holding his side Collen gasped out between laughs. "I seem to remember this same thing happening but our rolls reversed."

Tyler thought back to the time they were six and they're rolls had been reversed. They were just figuring out that they have the abilities of animals. They were climbing the tree in the backyard and Tyler had miss placed his foot. It had rained last night and his foot slipped on the wet bark. Collen had slammed himself down on the branch and cot Tyler before he fell out of the tree.

Remembering this brought a smile to Tyler's face and he soon to started laughing. "I guess this makes us even. Huh." At that Collen nodded.

000

Running as fast as they could while trying to find traces of the twins passing was not easy. For they had to track the tree branches instead of the ground. Ian was staring to think they lost them until he herd aloud snapping sound. Stopping they looked around trying to find were the sound had come from. They didn't have to wait long for a loud yell "COLLEN" had them going in the right direction.

They slowed down they're running when they started to hear laughing. Turning around a tree Ian saw a big but thin branch on the ground. Looking up to see which tree the branch came from instead he found the twins up the tree laughing on a branch. Once the others flowed he round the tree he put out his arm to stop them from moving forward. Putting a finger to his lips Ian pointed up with a finger to the tree the twins were sitting in. Flowing his finger the others look at the tree to see the twins sitting comfortably on a tree branch. Moving back behind the tree the others shifted around until a snapping sound went out. Everyone stiffened at the sound. Ian look around at the others to see who stepped on the stick. The shocked look on Gabe's face told Ian who found the twig. Moving back around the tree to see if the twins and herd them. Glancing up to the branch the twins were on Ian saw it was empty. Turning back to the other Ian said. "They're gone."

Everyone then started to looking around the trees to see if they could find where the twins went. Ian went to lean on the tree they all had hid behind when he couldn't see the twins in the trees sighing. A loud gasp came from one of the others at the same time a low growl was herd above his head.

Slowly Ian moved his head up to see the smaller twin climbing down the bark of the tree head first. Growling he said. "We don't like to be followed or spied on." After he said that a louder growl came from one of the trees. A bigger form jumped out of hiding and dropped a good nine feet from his hiding stop landing in a crouch growling. Ian tried to step away from the tree were he was being advanced upon. Noticing the move the smaller twin on the tree jumped and flipped over Ian landing in front of him. "IAN!" The others yelled out moving forward to him. A roar from the bigger twin stopped them in their tracks. "GUYS!" Ian called out to the others. Another growl from the the smaller twin now in front of him stopped him from moving. "Now I'll ask this once. Who are you guy where are we and how did my brother and I get here?" The smaller twin asked all in one breath. Ian slowly put his hands up to show that he doesn't mean to harm them. "I'm Ian." He pointed at himself. "That Gabe the girl to his left of him is Suki. And the girl beside her is CJ." Ian said pointing to them when he said their names.

The bigger twin made a small growling sound after they learned who these guy are. 'Now on what what about my brothers other question?' Tyler thought to himself. When he finally talked everyone but Collen jumped at the growling undertone. "Now that we know who you guys are. Why not tell us where we are and how we got here." Collen shot a glance at his brother and growled a warning. "Tyler." The bigger twin who's name was Tyler growled. While keeping an eye on the others said. "Don't Tyler me Collen. First we're at home web chatting with are friends. Then we hear that sound and we have that nightmare. To wake up and see we're not at home. I think it the perfect time to be acting like the way I'm acting." Collen growled and turned back to Ian. "He has a point." Ian tried to step forward again saying. "I know wha-..." Ian was cut off by a growl and a shove. But Ian's power kicked in and he dodged Collen's shove by grabbing his hand.

Ian thought that now he got a hold of the boy he can get them to calm down and they all can talk in peace. But what Ian didn't expect was his other hand come flying up to meet his head. Luckily his power saw it coming a split second before it hit. but he in his surprise Ian lost grip with Collen's hand.

Collen growled and said. "You shouldn't have challenged me." Ian didn't have much time to think about Collen's words. When he lunged at him. Collen took a swipe at Ian's head with his like he had claws. Ian had to block, dodge, and duck Collen's hands. Trying to think of a way to stop him with out hurting the boy. And wondering why his preflex power is only giving him just a split seconds time to react.

From the sidelines the Tyler turned to watch the fight that just been started. The others watch too wondering why Tyler didn't jump in to help his brother and scared to move to help Ian out. Suki looked back and forth between Tyler and a Collen. Tyler was tensed as he watched his brother fight the dodging Ian. Thinking she seen something like this before. Then it hit her. It was a lecture in one of Science's classes. "They're animals." Suki muttered to herself at the same time as Collen gave a roar of frustration. "Come on stay and fight like an animal." Suki gasped at what Collen had said. Only proving her theory right. Stepping forward Suki yelled at Ian. "Ian he's like a wild animal." "What?" "He's like a wild animal. Try and pin him to make him submit to you." "Thats easier said then done." Ian said as he barely dodged a punch from Collen. 'Well that be why I'm having a hard time fighting him. He keeps switching from human moves to animal ones.'

Everyone took their eyes off the fighting teens and looked at Suki after she said that even Tyler. Tyler looked straight at her and said. "So you figured it out." CJ stepped closer to Suki and asked. "What do you mean he's like a wild animal? And why hasn't his brother stepped in to help him?" Turning to her Suki started to explain. "Well you see the way Collen is moving. The way he's attacking. It's just like a wild animal would if it found itself in a new place. He's scared and he took Ian's dodge and grab as a challenge. Thats why Tyler hasn't stepped in yet. That challenge was made to Collen not him." At the end of Suki's explanation a small chuckle came out of Tyler's mouth. "So you have figured it out. Yes Collen and I are like animals." It was Gabe's turn to step up. "Thats your ability. Your like some feral animal." Another Chuckle passed through Tyler's lips. "Our Grandma would always call it our feral tendencies. That is why I haven't jumped in yet. The challenge was made to Collen not me. But if one of you tries and enter fears I will stop you." Turning back to the challenge before them Tyler crossed his arms. CJ step up beside Tyler and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. A growl from him forced her to put her back down. "What are you going to do if Ian win this challenge? Challenge him yourself?" She asks trying to not look away from the fight and not at the tall teen. Tyler gave out a small sigh at the question but replied. "No. Collen and I have a deal that if one of us is challenged like Collen was just now. The other wouldn't enter fear and we'd fallow the winner as alpha." With that said everyone turned back to the fight to see Ian dodge another swipe at his head.

Ian was having a hard time with Collen switching back and forth from human to animal and back again. Getting fed up with just dodging all of Collen's attacks. Collen made another swipe for Ian's head. Ian dodged again but this time he intended to counter with a attack himself. But the swipe was faint and Ian felt his arm get grabbed. Smirking Collen pulled and used his swiping hand to grabbed the same shoulder as the arm he had just grabbed. Taking hold of it Collen turned swiftly into Ian and throw him over his shoulder. Collen thought that he was close to winning this thing and he and Tyler can be on they're way to finding a way home. But Collen didn't expect for Ian to grab hold of he in mid throw. Ian used the throws momentum to power through and use against Collen. Ian threw Collen over and pinned him to the ground. Collen gasped in pain as the air was forced out of his lungs.

Collen gasped for air trying to get some back into his lungs. Threw the pain and gasps Collen was still able to turn his head and bare his throat. Showing Ian that he submits. At the sign of Collen's bared throat Tyler ran forward. "Collen. You can get off him now he submits and can't breath." Ian look over at the face of the boy he had just pinned that Tyler was right. Collen couldn't breath and was showing his neck. He was gasping like a fish out of water. Hurrying to get off of the boy Ian wondered when Collen submitted. Tyler knelt down beside his brother propping him up to try and get his breathing to settle. Collen gasped finally able to get air in his lungs.

Once Collen was able to breath regularly he bared his throat to Ian again. The others were beside his side before he could ask why Collen was showing his neck to him again. Suki knelt beside Ian and gave him a hug. Glad to see that Ian was able to end it without getting hurt and not hurting (to badly) Collen.

CJ put a hand on Ian's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I can't believe you won." Ian shot her a look. "I mean you were having a hard time with him switching back and forth with human and animal moves."

At that Ian gave a chuckle. "The human move I could handle but the animal ones were the hard ones to get around." Looking over to the twin he saw that both of the were showing him they're neck. Confusion crossed Ian's face causing him to ask. "Why are you showing your necks to me? And when did you submit in the fight?" Suki then places a hand on his arm and says. "They acting like a wolf would act if a new Alpha takes command. They're showing you their throats as to say take us as pack or rip out our throats." A look of discuss crossed Ian's face at the ripping the throat out thing.

Getting up Ian bent over too the twins putting out his hands for them to take. Collen looked up at Ian tears showing in his eyes. Taking the offered hand Collen hulled himself up. "I'm sorry." Collen whispered once he was standing on his feet.

Ian put his hand back down to help Tyler up but he just got up without it. Ian looked confused at the apology that Collen had just given him. "No I should be the one apologizing for knocking the wind out of you." He said scratching the back of his neck. Collen just shuck his head. "No I shouldn't have attacked you. I was just scared and I thought you were going to take us back to that place. What ever it is." "Tower Prep" "huh." "The place we came from is called Tower Prep. And it's a school of sorts." A weird look crossed both Collen's and Tyler's faces at the word school. "What you mean to say that that place back there is a school." Tyler blurted out. Everyone just nodded their heads. A cough from Collen brot everyone back to the fact that a fight had just happened and the looser is having trouble breathing.

"Maybe we should take this back to the school. Your not looking so good." Suki said noticing Collen's still heavy breathing. Collen looked at her and said. "I'm a asthmatic." A look of shock crossed their faces. Ian step forward and said. "Then lets get moving before you pass out or something." Taking a arm and putting it over his shoulder for Collen to lean on Ian noticed that they were ruffly the same hight. Making sure Collen was convertible they started to walk back to the school.

tbc

000

I finely did it I finished this chapter. I had hoped to get it done before episode 4 came out but my laptops hard is going out on me and I had to ask a friend to get my data off it. But it's done and I'm happy. Please R and R and be nice for this is my first posted fanfic ever. I'll try to have chapter 2 up before episode 5 is aired. If not i'll try to get it out a little after and then start writing chapter 3. you see i'm trying to keep up with the show.

Ttfn ryu433


	2. understanding

I just want to say thank you to Bookity, and pirategirl3000 for being my first reviewers. Your reviews just made my day. It made my day so great I did back flips at gym.

There is something I forgot to put in on the first chapter. This story might have slash in it. I'm not sure yet. If I do go down that road all slashly smex scenes as well as straight ones will be marked.

For pirategirl3000's misunderstanding for the power Collen and Tyler have. It's really very simple. But I'll explain their abilities in this chapter.

000

Chapter 2

understanding

Getting back to the school took some time. Collen was still having problems breathing as he was supported between Tyler and Ian. Making their way through the woods was a bit easier for the twins. Even though Collen's breath was ragged he was still able to keep the pace that was set by the others.

All was quiet as the wind picked up blowing in their direction. Collen lifted his head closing his eyes and took a deep breath. The first one he didn't gasp to get in. Freezing in his steps Collen snapped his eyes open. Noticing Collen stiffening Ian called out to the others. "Hay guys wait up somethings wrong." Looking over to his brother Collen growled. "Tyler." Tyler razing his nose in the air he sniffed.

Suki walks over to Tyler and out a hand on his arm. "Whats wrong?" She asked with a concern look on her face. Tyler looked down at her and said. "Someone is coming this way." Gabe walked over as well. "How can you tell?" He asked scratching his head. Collen looked over at him and stated. "We can smell someone coming." Disbelieve crossed his Gabe's face as he sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything." Collen shot Gabe a glare. But before he could respond someone burst out of a bush. Everyone jumped at the same time as Tyler pulled Collen closer and Ian throw a kick only for it to be cot. "Ian, Gabe, Suki, CJ. What are you guys doing here?" Ian gave out a sigh as he saw it was Coach that had burst out of the bushes and cot his kick. "Ah man Coach I thought a gnome had just jumped out at us." Coach let go of Ian's leg and crossed his arms. "Well now that you know I'm not one. What are you guys doing here." Staring down at them Coach took notice of the two new students and their wary postures.

He stepped closer to the two new kids with his hands shown in a non threatening manner. "I'm guessing you two are Collen and Tyler. am I right?" Collen and Tyler looked at each other before looking back at the man before them and nodding. "Who are you?" Collen asked warily. Coach placed a hand on Collen's arm to just pull it away as the boy growled. Then Ian stepped up and said. "Woo Coach you might not want to do that. Their like-." "Animals I know. I didn't expect anything less then a growl from a feral." Collen and Tyler looked at the man in shock. Coach gave a light laugh and said. "Yes I know what you two are. My name at the school is Coach. And-" Coach looked over at the others. "-you four are about to miss your first class." Coach said sternly at Ian and the others. "But we'll deal with that after we get back to the school." Kneeling down Coach took a closer look at Collen. Slowly Coach put a hand on Collen's chest feeling that the boy was having a hard time breathing. "What happened?" He asked looking Collen state in the eye. Collen broke the eye contact first by looking and nodding at Ian. "Alpha knocked the wind out of me and won." Coach looked back over at Ian with a questioning look.

Ian just nodded.

Coach sighed and said. "Ian you and I are going to have a talk about this soon. But right now we need to get back to the school. So we can get Collen on his nebulizer and open up his lungs. Plus the Headmaster wants to see Collen and Tyler.." Tyler and Collen shared a worried look with each other. Still kneeled Coach just turned around a patting his back as for Collen to climb on. "It's nothing to worry about you two. He's was just worried about you when he herd the roar the one of you two made." A crimson blush crossed Tyler's face when Coach said that. Looking over his shoulder Coach patted his back again. "Are you going to hope on so I can carry you back to school." Collen blushed at the thought of being carried. "I can walk back." Coach sighed turning back around to face Collen putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you can but I want to get you back before your lungs start to close up more." Looking Coach straight in the eyes. Collen saw that this man was really worried about him and his inability to breath he nodded. Coach let out a sigh of relieve and turn around. Once he was turned and crouched down Coach felt Collen rap his arms and legs around his waste and neck. Once Collen was settled on Coach's back the man got up from his crouched position on the ground. Looking over at the others Coach ordered. "Come on we need to get moving now." Turning from everyone Coach took off in the direction of the school with Tyler hot on his heels. Ian look at the others and followed after Coach with Gabe, Suki, and CJ close behind. Catching up to Coach Ian asked. "Coach what did you mean you know what they are? And what did you mean by a feral?" Not slowing his pace Coach answered. "I'll tell you guys what I meant. When I get Collen on his breathing treatment." After Coach said that he picked up the pace at Collen coughing over his shoulder.

000

With Coach's help everyone got back to the school in a short amount of time. Seeing that they were back at the school Collen tried to get down off of Coach. Still walking Coach tightens his grip under Collen's knees. Looking over the man's shoulder Collen saw Coach shake his head. Settling back down on Coach's back. Collen blushed in embarrassment as the other kids looked at them.

Not paying them any mind Coach walked past the other students to the dorms. It took shot time for Coach to get up the stares and go to Tyler and Collen's dorm room. Finding the door was still open with a Monitor standing outside of the room. Taking notice of the group of people coming twords the room. He shifted to block the room but stopped when he saw the teacher carrying one of the new students.

A shift in the head from Coach was all that was needed for the monitor to move out of the way. Moving into the room Coach put Collen on his bed. Getting up Coach moved over to the closet. Opening the door Coach pulled out an old purple backpack. Placing the pack next to Collen he opened it and took out a small box. Looking over to the door he saw the monitor looking in to see whats had happened for coach to have carried the new kid back. Seeing that Gabe was closest to the door he asked. "Gabe would you shut the door please?" Going back to what he was doing Coach stared to get ready the nebulizer for Collen. Once it was ready Coach handed Collen a mask and started the nebulizer.

Turn back to everyone Coach saw that they were all waiting for him to speak. Sighing Coach pulled out one of the desk chairs and sat down. "I guess you want to know what I meant back in the forest?" Everyone nodded at Coach's question. Looking down then back up at Ian, CJ, Gabe, and Suki. Coach started to explain Tyler's and Collen's Ability. "Tyler and Collen are what they call ferals." Seeing the confused looks on their faces Coach continued. "Think of it this way. Being able to have the instincts and reflexes of an animal. To be able too act like the animal you've seen perfectly. Be it canine, feline, or rodent. Any mammal really." Coach finished saying looking at the kids. Seeing that Coach wasn't going to say anymore Tyler piped in. "Not to mention the neer perfect sense of smell and hearing." "Yes I had forgotten that. It's all part of what Tyler and Collen are as ferals." At this Gabe waved his hands asking. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that these two can do the same thing as Suki but only with animals?" Coach, Collen, and Tyler just nodded at the same time. "You mean I could do something like them?" Suki asked in shock. Coach shook his head at Suki's question. "No not exactly like them Suki. What you can do and what they can do is a bit different." Coach tried to say something else but Collen tapped him on the shoulder. Turning his head he saw Collen pull the mask off a bit to ask. "What exactly can Suki do? Is she a feral like Ty and I?" Giving a small chuckle Coach shook his head. "No Collen she's not a feral." "Then What is she?" Tyler asked a look of confusion on his face. Coach and Suki exchange a look before he made a hand motion at her. Suki smiled and repeated Tyler's question copying his voice exactly. "Then what is she?" A look of udder disbelieve crossed Tyler's face.

Suki gave a soft giggle at the looks on shock on the twins faces. "I'm a mimic. I can mimic anyone or anything I've ever heard or seen. Even just once." Collen was the first to recover and said. "So your like us but with people."

Suki smiled at Collen's response. "Yes but I can also do some animal sounds to like this." "Suki you-." Coach try to interject before Suki interrupted him with a lions roar. Coach sighed as Suki finished her roar and continued his sentence. "-better not do that."

As Coach said this the twins jerked from they're spots backing twords the wall roaring and growling like wild cats.

Sighing Coach tried to speak over the roaring twins and the apologizing Suki. Having enough Coach reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small silver tube. Bringing it to his lips he blew it.

Everyone watched as the roars and growls stop and the twins clutched they're hands over they're ears.

Dropping to they're knees the twin whimpered and whined hoping for the ringing to stop soon. Once Coach had emptied his lungs he pulled to whistle away from his mouth. Placing the whistle back into his pocket Coach knelt close to the whimpering twin hugging them. Ian walked over to Coach asking. "What was that about and what was that tube you had? It looked kind of like a d-" "Dog whistle." Coach interjected looking over his shoulder at Ian and the others. Ian just nodded his head.

Coach sighed looking back down at the twins he still held in his arms. "That's because it was a dog whistle. I was hoping to never have to use it. But when Suki did that roar it triggered their fight or flight instincts. And being in a small inclose space with no place to run they went for the fight option."

Suki looked down a shamed of herself. C.J. patted her on the shoulder saying. "You didn't know that they would acted like that if you did a sound they might have found nice." Coach rubbed the backs of the boys sighing. "If I'm correct normally they would have. But they are in a new place and so on a hear line trigger at the moment. Other wise they would have started comparing animal sounds with you and see who had the best calls." The twins gave a small chuckle at Coach's words. "Normally you would have been right we would have." Collen said looking up showing that he had tears rolling down his face. Whipping the tears from his face Collen looked at his brother seeing him doing the same with his head still down.

Looking back up at the Coach who still had them inclosed in his arm Collen asked. "How do you know so much about what we are? And can you let go of us please?" Coach looked down at them and nodded letting them out of his embrace giving the boys a sad smile. "Well to answer you're question Collen. Is that I knew a feral like you two once before." Tyler's head shot up at Coach's words. "Really?" Coach laughed a bit at Tyler's excitement. "Yes really. She was just like you two too." The twins look at each other. "Can we meet her?" Collen asked hoping that he and his brother can learn more about they're abilities from another feral. A sad look crossed Coach's face Collen's question. "I'm sorry but that would be impossible." "Why can't we is she not here at this school?" Tyler asked. Coach took in a breath and let it out slowly. "She's dead." Tyler looked down. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to-" Coach waved a hand cutting Tyler off. "It's alright it happened a long time ago and you didn't know." Collen sniffed. "Can you tell us about her?" Coach look at the boys seeing twin expressions of hope. Smiling Coach nodded. "Sure but right now I need to get you two too the headmasters office. He wants to see you two." Collen and Tyler shared worried looks with each other. "Don't worry your not in trouble. But." Coach said turning back to the other teens in the room. "You four will be if you don't get to class right now." Ian tried to interjected but was cut off before he could say anything. "No buts. You all can see the boys after classes later." Coach said standing up from his kneeling position in front of the twins.

Giving a hand up to each Collen and Tyler. He lifted them up with ease. The others looked at the twins one last time before they filed out to go too they're first class.

TBC.

0000

I'm so sorry to all who had been waiting for this chapter. 2011 wasn't a good year for me. I lost a lot of friends last year. And when I was finely getting better I lost my grandfather in October and went back down again. I'm still not up to where I would like to be. But I'm going to push through it and try to get back into the swing of things. So next up the talk with The Headmaster. And the twins first day at Tower Prep. But I'll be honest I haven't even started the next chapter. So give me some good reviews and help me get back up to writing this story.


End file.
